


Renji Abarai: King of the Dad Jokes

by direneed



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, So Many Dad Jokes, dad jokes, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direneed/pseuds/direneed
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets based off of a variety of Dad jokes found on a Dad joke tumblr meme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meme found here:
> 
> http://abaraiiichika.tumblr.com/post/163275646976/rpmemes-galore-dad-jokes-sentence-starters

"Papa. I'm hungry." Ichika whined at Renji as she came back home from the academy.

"Hi hungry, I'm Papa." Renji said, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork as his daughter dramatically flopped into the seat across from him.

"It's not funny." Ichika whined at him. She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, but opened her eyes again when she heard a plate being pushed towards her. A whole taiyaki still on the plate. "Thank you." Ichika chirped as she bit into the snack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oyaji! Look look!" Ichika called as she entered the house with a new pair of sun glasses. "The strap's got Velcro on the back. You could borrow these too if you wanted." The glasses looked gender neutral enough to look good on a man or a woman. However, Renji had tried this specific type of sunglasses before and they still broke.

"Don't buy Velcro. It's a total rip off." Renji told his daughter. Ichika only groaned.


End file.
